


Not what they used to be

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Reader Scenes [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confusion, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Dead, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Demonic Possession, Gender-neutral Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You saw them, while looking out of a window in the coffee shop you and Cas were sitting at, and your first thought was to have hallucinations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not what they used to be

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Not what they used to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712003) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> If you find mistakes or want to let me know your opinion, feel free to do so, I'd be really glad about it!  
> And I hope you enjoy! :D

You saw them, while looking out of a window in the coffee shop you and Cas were sitting at, and your first thought was to have hallucinations, but even though you blinked what felt like thousand times, the picture didn't disappear, so you raise yourself and gave Cas a short look.  
“Cas, wait a second, I'll be back soon,” you said and walked out of the shop and towards the two boys, you spotted just a moment before. The two that looked like Sam and Dean. Which were dead. They were, you saw them dieing. So this had to be something else, and you were pretty sure it wasn't a good thing.  
You soon realized you were right. Two demons. In the bodies of your best friends. Kind of ironic, since Sam and Dean died fighting demons … what definitely wasn't the matter right now!

When you stood near enough, the demons looked up and you already thought about how to kill them, when the “Dean-demon” started grinning. “Hey. I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam, want to do something together?” He leered at you and you started to get a little confused.  
“Why are you in the body of my best friend?” you asked.  
“Wha-” The eyes of the demon widened. “Oh, shit. I'm not- I don't want any stress- It's just- I- I'll go! We'll go! We're sorry!” the demon blurred out and a second after, it was gone – the both of them were gone. You couldn't stop staring at the point where the demons were standing just a second ago.  
“Everything fine?” someone asked and you looked up only to find Cas being there. “You look as though you'd seen a ghost.”  
You shook your head. “No, I just-” You thought about it. “Well, I just found out, that demons aren't what they used to be in the past.”


End file.
